towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Elvyon - Chroniken
Widmung Die Elvyon - Chroniken sind Greg Farshtey gewidmet, denn ohne ihn wäre dieses Wiki niemals das geworden, was es heute ist. The Elvyon - Chronicles are decided to Greg Farshtey, because without him this wikia wouldn´t be what it is today. Allgemeines Meine Story ist eines der Paralleluniversen, wie Dark Mirror oder The Kingdom. Sie beginnt ungefähr sich von der Originalstory zu unterscheiden, nachdem Makuta Teridax auf Bara Magna landet. Auch davor gibt es allerdings schon kleine Veränderungen. Das Universum meiner Geschichte trägt keinen Namen, es ist aber eine fast exakte Kopie der euch bekannten BIONICLE - Welt, deshalb dürfte das nicht so schlimm sein. ---- Das Universum Das Universum ist nahezu identisch aufgebaut wie das in der Geschichte von Greg Farshtey. Jedoch nimmt das Geschehen irgendwann eine abrupte Wendung. Dadurch finden entsteht das Team der Toa Elvyon. In Greg Farshteys Dimension wäre dieses Team niemals Wirklichkeit geworden. Die Toa Elvyon Takanuva, der Toa des Lichts Nikila, die Toa der Elektrizität Garan, der Toa der Erde Jovan, Toa des Magnetismus Lesovikk, der Toa der Luft Mazeka, Toa des Eises Amaya, die Toa des Wassers Dekar, der Toa des Steins Sarda, Toa des Feuers Ignika, Toa des Lebens Vor 100.000 Jahren (Teil I) Eine kleine Beschreibung der Geschehnisse bis zum eigentlichen Beginn meiner Story. *Auf einem kleinen Planeten namens Spherus Magna leben Agori und Glatorianer in Frieden *Sie sind primitiv und unterentwickelt und haben keinerlei technische Errungenschaften *Eine Gruppe von hochentwickelten Lebensformen kommt nach Spherus Magna *Sie bezeichnen sich selbst als "Große Wesen" und verfügen über atemberaubende Technologien, sogar künstliches Leben können sie schaffen. *Kurz darauf bauen sie eine Festung und werden zu den Herrschern der Agori und Glatorianer *Sie experimentieren mit Vorox und manipulieren ihre Gene so, dass sie Stachelschwänze bekommen *Dann verwandeln sie sechs Glatorianer in sechs Elementarlords, welche von nun an die Agori - Stämme leiten *Eine mysteriöse Plage vernichtet den siebten Agori - Stamm, bevor dieser einen Führer bekommt *Im nördlichen Frost, der Heimat des Eisstammes sprudelt eine geheimnisvolle Substanz aus dem Boden *Wer sie berührt, "verpufft" entweder, oder verwandelt sich in etwas größeres, mächtigeres *Der Wunsch nach Macht und die Gier nach dieser Substanz lassen Glatorianer und Agori wild und kriegerisch werden *Die Elementarlords statten die Glatorianer mit Elementarwaffen aus, und ziehen gegeneinander in die Schlacht thumb|300px|Die Glatorianer im Kampf um die Protodermis. *Die Großen Wese nehmen starke seismische Erschütterungen wahr, die aus dem Planetenkern zu kommen scheinen *Daraufhin stellen sie fest, dass diese mysteriöse Substanz, die sie mittlerweile " energisierte Protodermis" nennen, von dort kommt. *Sie versuchen verzweifelt, den Kernkrieg zu stoppen, denn der Planet wird auseinanderbrechen, wenn weiter Protodermis abgezapft wird *Doch auch dies hilft nichts, sie müssen drastischere Maßnahmen ergreifen. *Gestaltwandelnde, übernatürlich schnelle Mechanoiden, die Baterra, werden gebaut *Diese töten jeden, der eine Waffe in der Hand hält, doch auch dadurch kann der Krieg nicht gestoppt werden :::(Später sollten die Baterra deaktiviert werden, das Signal ging jedoch verloren) *Daraufhin beginnen die Großen Wesen mit dem Bau eines Roboters. *Er soll ein eigenes Universum bilden, dessen Bewohner nur dazu da sein sollten, es am Leben zu halten, sodass kein Krieg ausbrechen konnte *Der Roboter ist riesig, er überragt schon fast die Wolken, doch noch ist er nicht vollendet *Dann, endlich ist es so weit: Der Roboter soll in Betrieb genommen werden *Doch die Quelle der Energie ist instabil, und der Roboter explodiert *Seine Teile verstreuen sich auf Spherus Magna *Die Großen Wesen sind verzweifelt, ihnen bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit *Sie entschließen sich, etwas zu tun, was sie eigentlich niemals hätten tun wollen - sie füllen sich etwas energisierte Protodermis ab, und beginnen einen zweiten Roboter thumb|300p|Der zweite Roboter, Mata Nui, wird gebaut. Mata Nuis Erschaffung (Sonderteil) Hier wird kurz über den Aufbau des Innenlebens des Mata Nui - Roboters berichtet, damit ihr später die Handlung versteht. *Nachdem die Außenhülle fertig ist, kreiren die Großen Wesen den ersten Av - Matoraner, nach dem Vorbild eines Agori. *Nachdem dieser fertig ist bauen sie weitere Av - Matoraner nach dem Vorbild des ersten. *An Schlüsselpunkten im Matoraner - Universum, wie Mata Nui von seinen Bewohnern jetzt genannt wird, werden weitere, verschiedene Matoraner - Arten positioniert und verrichten dort in völliger Finsternis ihre Arbeit, ohne zu wissen woran sie überhaupt arbeiten *Als Motivation für die Arbeiter werden Arthaka und Karzahni erschaffen. Jeder von ihnen soll über ein Gebiet herrschen *Das eine Gebiet ist ein Platz für die Elite unter den arbeitenden Matoranern und wird von Arthaka gewählt, und nach ihm benannt *Das andere Gebiet ist ein Ort für kaputte Matoraner, die repariert werden sollten, und wird von Karzahni gewählt und nach ihm benannt *Später gibt es einen Wettkampf um die Maske der Erschaffung, welchen Arthaka gewinnt *Arthaka lässt in Karda Nui, wo die Av - Matoraner leben, eine gewaltige Kuppel bauen - den Codrex - als das Herz Mata Nuis *Im Inneren des Codrex werden sechs Toa gebaut und von einer Kreatur namens Hydraxon trainiert *Sie sind eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme für den Fall, dass Mata Nui etwas zustößt, was das Universum aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt *Eine unglaublich mächtige Kanohi - Maske, die Maske des Lebens wird unter der Insel Voya Nui deponiert *Ihre Funktion: Sie beugt Mata Nuis Tod vor und könnte ihn im Notfall auch wiederbeleben. *Die erste Toa, Helryx, wird erschaffen. Sie unterstützt den Baue der ersten matoranischen Metropole, Metru Nui, die Mata Nui als Gehirn dienen soll *In Metru Nui werden die Vahki gebaut, mechanische Aufseher, die die Arbeit der Matoraner überwachen *Andere Arten wie die Makuta, die Vortixx oder die Skakdi bilden den Abschluss *Mata Nui ist vollendet Alles in allem war Mata Nui eigentlich nur ein Körper wie unserer. Sein Innenleben hatte, wie bei uns Menschen natürlich keine Ahnung, wofür es arbeitete, aber es tat, wofür es geschaffen worden war. Vor 110.000 Jahren (Teil II) *Mata Nui ist vollendet *Aufgrund der energisierten Protodermis als Stabilisator für die Energiequelle funktioniert er ohne Probleme *Aufgrund der von den Großen Wesen prophezeiten Katastrophe verlässt er Spherus Magna *Kurz darauf bahnt sich sämtliche energiegeladene Protodermis in einer gewaltigen Explosion seinen Weg aus dem Planetenkern *Aufgrund des Drucks brechen zwei Stücke von Spherus Magna ab und driften hinaus ins All *Dort bilden sie eigene Planeten - den Dschungelmond Bota Magna und die Ozeanwelt Aqua Magna *Der Planet der zurückbleibt, und der allmählich zum Wüstenplanet wird, wird von den Überlebenden Bara Magna genannt *Ein Großes Wesen, Angonce, bleibt auf Bara Magna und bewacht das Tal des Labyrinths, das das letzte Rätsel der Großen Wesen birgt *Die anderen Großen Wesen verschwinden, vermutlich wieder zurück in ihre Heimat. *Nach dem großen Auseinanderbrechen ist der Krieg für die Glatorianer und Agori auf Bara Magna zu Ende *Doch für die Elementarlords hört der Krieg nicht auf - sie kämpfen weiter, zehn mal zehn Jahrtausende lang Nach dem Kernkrieg *Die Agori von Bara Magna sind nicht in der Lage, den durch ihre Herrscher erreichten Fortschritt aufzuerhalten *Ihre Städte zerfallen *Wasser wird rar auf dem Planeten. *Einfache Dörfer entstehen, die meisten in der Nähe der Teile des Roboter - Prototypen *Die Glatorianer eines jeden Stammes beginnen gegeneinander in Arenen anzutreten um für ihre Dörfer Nahrung und Land zu erkämpfen *Nur dadurch vermeidet sich der Ausbruch eines neuen Krieges Vor 10.000 Jahren (Teil I) *Eine finsterer Bösewicht, ein Makuta namens Teridax hat Mata Nuis Körper übernommen, dessen Geist in die Kanohi Ignika verbannt, und diese aus dem Universum katapultiert. *Als diese zufällig auf Bara Magna landet, erschafft sie ihm eine eigene Gestalt. *Ungewohnt, einen Körper zu besitzen, der weniger als 12.000 Kilometer hoch ist, stolpert Mata Nui erst noch etwas unkontrolliert durch die Gegend. *Als er beinahe auf einen kleinen Scarabax - Käfer tritt, und sich bei diesem entschuldigt, klettert dieser seine Schulter hoch und berührt die Ignika *Diese verwandelt den Scarabax in einen Schild *Plötzlich greift ein wilder Vorox Mata Nui an. Nur mit knapper Not und mit Hilfe seiner neuen Waffe kannn er das Biest in die Flucht schlagen *Mata Nui wird von einem Agori namens Metus gefunden und zum Feuerdorf Vulcanus gebracht *Dort findet gerade ein Arenakampf zwischen zwei Glatorianern statt *Strakk, der Eis - Glatorianer wird vom Feuer - Glatorianer Ackar besiegt, und gibt auf *Strakk wirft seine Eisaxt nach Ackar, als dieser ihm den Rücken zuwendet *Ein Feuer - Agori warnt Ackar und dieser dreht sich schnell um und blockt die Axt mit seinem Schild, wird aber durch die Wucht von den Füßen gerissen und knallt gegen eine Felsen *Strakk hebt seine Axt wieder auf und will Ackar töten, der wehrlos am Boden liegt *Mata Nui springt in die Arena und stellt sich vor Ackar um ihn zu verteidigen *Strakk lacht ihn aus, denn Mata Nuis einzige Angriffswaffe ist der Stachel des vertriebenen Vorox *Als Mata Nui einen von Strakks Axthieben blockt, wird der Stachel an die Ignika gedrückt und verwandelt sich in ein prächtiges Schwert *Strakk vergisst vor Überraschung einen Augenblick lang, zu kämpfen, und Mata Nui entwaffnet ihn *Der Eis - Glatorianer ergibt sich, und Ackar dankt Mata Nui Dies ist der Beginn von Mata Nuis Abenteuern auf Bara Magna. Nachdem er sie alle bestanden hat, wartet sein wahres Schicksal auf ihn - wird er es erfüllen können? Es wird nicht leicht werden. Sein Weg ist voller Gefahren, und nur seine neuen Freunde, die Glatorianer können ihm helfen. Zuerst aber muss er ihnen helfen, denn der Planet Bara Magna hat seine eigene Portion Probleme, wie die skrupellosen Skrall und die wilden Knochenjäger... Vor 10.000 Jahren (Teil II) Nachdem Mata Nui Tuma, den letzten Elite - Skrall, besiegt hat, zerstreuen sich die Skrall in kleinen Gruppen überall auf Bara Magna. Die Agori von Atero, Vulcanus, Tesara, Iconox und Tajun ziehen ihre Dörfer zusammen, und so wird aus den fünf Dörfern eine Stadt. Das macht sie sicher vor den Angriffen der Knochenjäger und den Bestien der Wüste. Mata Nui bemerkt, dass dabei auch die Teile eines Roboters freigelegt werden, der wohl schon seit mindestens 100.000 Jahren dort liegt - auf einmal wird ihm klar, was er tun muss. Kategorie:Helios, der Toa der Sonne